falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas reputations
Overview Reputation in Fallout: New Vegas is a measurement of how the different factions in the Mojave Wasteland perceive your character. It is affected by positive and negative deeds that affect the faction in question, such as completing quests or killing members, respectively. Reputation is separated into two categories: Fame and Infamy. Fame is positive and infamy is negative. Both types of reputation are tracked separately, the combination of which determines your reputation with any given faction. The benefits and drawbacks of any given reputation depend on the group itself. You may receive discounts with merchants, provoke attacks from hired thugs, or simply be treated differently. Certain types of clothing or armor carry a faction affiliation (e.g. NCR armor), allowing you to impersonate a member of the faction the clothing belongs to. While the armor is equipped, the player's reputation with certain factions is masked to "none" and hostility is set to whatever hostility (or non-hostility) exists between various factions. You become an anonymous member of that faction with no reputation history (neither fame nor infamy) even if you previously acted in that disguise and gained a reputation. * For example, if you put on NCR armor, any accumulated reputation with the Legion and the NCR will be masked and both the Legion and NCR will disappear from the faction list, as if you had never acquired any reputation with them at all (not even Neutral), as if you had never met. However, since the Legion is normally hostile to the NCR, that hostility is not set and Legion units become hostile as if you were an NCR member. If she is in your party, Veronica Santangelo will probably immediately speak with you and warn you against continued hostility against the Brotherhood of Steel. Scripted Fame and Infamy are still applied to your true reputation scores. The temporary mask from disguise typically reduces any penalty until the disguise is reset (by taking it off and then putting it back on). * For example, if you are Idolized by the NCR and would normally become a Good Natured Rascal after test-firing ARCHIMEDES I and II at HELIOS One. ** If you wore NCR armor before test-firing, your NCR reputation disappears from the list, as normal. ** After test-firing, the scripted infamy gain drops your reputation to Shunned. ** When you take off the NCR armor, your true reputation is revealed as Good Natured Rascal (as if you had test-fired ARCHIMEDES without the disguise). ** If you then put on the armor again, your reputation is again masked and disappears from the list, as if you hadn't test-fired ARCHIMEDES. Some characters in a faction (including officers, security guards, and dogs) can see through disguises and react to your true reputation. * They may be non-hostile prior, but if they spot you they will turn hostile if they would normally be hostile to you without your armor. * Units that couldn't see through your disguise also become hostile. * Depending on your disguise, the reverse could happen. For example, if a Courier has a Neutral reputation with the Legion and sneaks about a Legion camp with NCR armor, common Legion soldiers who cannot see through the disguise will be hostile and show as red on the compass. However, Legion Mongrels can see through the disguise and will not be initially set to hostile because they would not normally be hostile to the un-disguised Courier. Reputation Fame and Infamy (denoted 1 and 0 in the console) are earned by doing helpful or harmful deeds, respectively, to the faction. The combined effects of the two scales result in an overall reputation that is either positive, neutral, or negative. In the table below, these are colored green, black, and red respectively. The ranges of reputation vary by faction. The minimum reputation required for each range are:- With a few exceptions, Fame and Infamy will only increase, meaning any positive or negative reputation with a given faction cannot be removed, only offset by a larger Fame or Infamy value. In other words, while it's possible to move from 'Hated' to 'Sneering Punk', then 'Unpredictable', then 'Dark Hero' by doing more and more good deeds while avoiding bad ones, there is no permanent way to move from 'Hated' back to 'Neutral' or from 'Hated' to 'Idolized.' And, if you are 'Idolized' you move down the chart to 'Wild Child'. Also, once a reputation of 'Wild Child' is earned, there's no ability to change it at all. Only three exceptions exist. The NCR and Caesar's Legion, two of the game's primary factions, will grant a one-time offer of amnesty for past misdeeds, resetting Infamy to zero while leaving Fame at its current level. Once this offer is given, any Infamy gained after that point is permanent. James Garret can be paid to start rumors in Freeside that affect your reputation with the town. There is a limit to how much this can be done. Using faction armor, it is possible to gain a higher reputation than would be possible. Equip the armor of the faction you are trying to work with to reset your reputation to neutral. Then complete quests and earn fame which will increase from neutral and go up, but only so long as you wear that faction's armor. For specific low-level range values for various factions, see the Talk Page. Faction reputation BrotherhoodOfSteelReputation.png|Brotherhood of Steel CaesarLegionReputation.png|Caesar's Legion GreatKhansNewVegas.png|Great Khans NCRReputation.png|New California Republic FollowersApocalypseReputation.png|Followers of the Apocalypse BoomersReputation.png|Boomers PowderNewVegas.png|Powder Gangers WhiteGloveSociety.png|White Glove Society Each faction has a disguise which alters your reputation among other factions. With the exception of the White Glove Society, Great Khans and Powder Gangers in Vault 19, all factions will attack you with a negative reputation. Additionally, Powder Gangers outside of the NCR Correctional Facility and the Powder Ganger camp south would originally attack you even with a neutral reputation if you got too close to one, but this has been corrected in the latest patch to the game. Factions provide the following benefits/consequences with adequate reputation: In addition, one's reputation with the major factions affects the kind of Courier duster that is received at the end of Lonesome Road. Quest scripts themselves rarely grant infamy towards factions, but there are a few which do: * Failing Beware the Wrath of Caesar! gains infamy with the Legion and turns them hostile (even if your overall reputation is neutral (Wild Child). Reporting to Colonel Moore or Mr. House that the Omertas have been dealt with in For the Republic, Part 2 or in The House Always Wins, respectively, or by completing both Wild Card: Change in Management and Wild Card: Side Bets, will cause the quest to fail, as will killing enough Legion troops (though this is a moot point since they will be hostile anyway). * Failing Don't Tread on the Bear! will gain NCR infamy, the amount and exact consequences depending on how it is failed. Reporting to Caesar that the White Gloves will or will not ally with him in Render Unto Caesar will cause infamy with the NCR and turn them hostile (even if your overall reputation is neutral (Wild Child)). Working with Yes Man or House will fail the quest, but the Infamy gain will be trivial and the NCR will remain friendly. However, all active NCR quests will be immediately failed, and it will be impossible to accept further quests from them. * Completing Back in Your Own Backyard in any way will result in Legion infamy, although this infamy is not enough to lower your reputation by one level on its own. * After completing How Little We Know by siding with Cachino and speaking to Caesar, you will be warned that further crimes against the Legion warrant death. Completing Restoring Hope, Oh My Papa by breaking up the Legion alliance, or I Put a Spell on You by siding with the NCR and speaking to Caesar after this warning OR speaking to Caesar again after failing to confess all crimes will result in Legion infamy and the Legion permanently going hostile. Note that certain scripts, such as Caesar's dialogue on House's death, will override his 'warning' dialogues. * Activating the self-destruct sequence in Hidden Valley gives you 100 infamy points with the Brotherhood. * Activating Archimedes I and use it against the NCR troopers in That Lucky Old Sun quest will result in a large amount of NCR infamy. * Completing Ghost Town Gunfight will always grant enough Powder Ganger infamy to lower your reputation by one level. Killing any Powder Gangers during the quest will further increase your infamy. * Completing Beyond the Beef by snitching on the White Glove Society to Heck Gunderson results in White Glove infamy. * Telling Marjorie that you "eat people, too" will result in the White Glove Society infamy. * Completing Cass's side quest Heartache by the Number by killing Alice McLafferty at the Crimson Caravan Camp site will drastically raise Infamy with the NCR (killing Gloria Van Graff of the Silver Rush weapons shop is required for completing the quest, but will not affect your reputation with the NCR. It will, however, cause Van Graff guards to act hostile towards you). Towns reputation FreesideReputation.png|Freeside GoodspringsReputation.png|Goodsprings NewVegasReputation.png|The Strip NovacReputation.png|Novac PrimmReputation.png| Primm A town's reputation determines your treatment by the townsfolk. Unlike factions, you cannot alter a town's reputation with faction armor. Towns will never be permanently hostile to the player; leaving the town for three days and returning should remove any hostility. (Note: Script for Primm reputation exists within the game, but is not used. A mod exists for PC users to activate Primm reputation.) A positive reputation may yield positive dialogue, discounts from vendors, and even free gifts from wandering citizens. A negative reputation may result in negative attitudes by the citizens and higher prices when trading. Specific consequences of reputation within towns include: Scripted instances of town infamy include: * Lying to Lindsay about Mr. Cuddles results in Boomers infamy, regardless of whether you pass the Speech check. * Walking off during Pete's story in the Nellis Boomer Museum or condescendingly responding to his answers to your questions will result in Boomers infamy. * Completing Run Goodsprings Run will always lower your Goodsprings Reputation by one level; killing townsfolk yourself results in further infamy. * Completing Ghost Town Gunfight will always lower your Powder Gangers Reputation by one level; killing powder gangers yourself results in further infamy. * Completing Beyond the Beef in a way which results in Heck Gunderson blockading food to the Strip will result in Strip infamy. Generally, this infamy would be garnered by tattling on the White Gloves and failing to pass the following Speech check. * Completing How Little We Know by siding with Big Sal will lower your Strip reputation by one level. Notes * Even if the player reputation is neutral, if the player has sided with the NCR, then Caesar's Legion will be hostile and send hit men after the player, and vice versa. * If Boone or Arcade Gannon refuses to join the player as a companion due to positive reputation with Caesar's Legion, using the NCR armor as a disguise will change that reputation to neutral. This will open a new dialogue option that allows the player to recruit Boone or Arcade with a promise not to aid the Legion again. * Killing members of any faction from a state will not cause the player to gain infamy, though only if the weapon is silent and a one hit kill is achieved. However, the only way to kill a member of the Brotherhood of Steel without gaining infamy or negative Karma is to use the Mister Sandman perk while hidden, as the Brotherhood will always notice if you kill another member even when a silenced weapon is used while and is a one hit kill. Another way to kill the Brotherhood of Steel and avoid infamy (though Karma is lost, but can later be recovered) is to successfully reverse-pickpocket C-4 onto all the members and detonate while hidden. You will not gain infamy but the BoS will be hostile. You can avoid hostility from any surviving members by switching to faction armor. This will additionally allow you to remain in good graces with Veronica as a companion. * Wearing faction armor can be used to kill members of an opposing faction without gaining infamy with that faction. For example, if the player wears Legion armor and kills an NCR soldier, infamy will be gained, but will be reset to your prior reputation upon the removal of the disguise. * If you fast-travel away from a location where/when you're normally expected to receive scripted fame or infamy before the notification pops up (e.g. fast-traveling away from HELIOS One after activating ARCHIMEDES I before the notification of NCR infamy has time to pop up), you won't receive the boost/penalty until the next time you travel to that location. *Testacles the Debug Centurion which is a "cut" content NPC that can alter the players reputation. He can only be spawned via console commands or mods. He can not be found otherwise. Category:Fallout: New Vegas reputations de:Fallout: New Vegas Ruf ru:Репутация в Fallout: New Vegas uk:Репутація в Fallout: New Vegas